tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby
Toby and the Stout Gentleman |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor = Ben Small Rob Rackstraw |us_voice_actor = William Hope |other_voice_actors = Colm Feore |name = Toby |title = Toby the Tram Engine |nicknames = *Fuss-pot *Old teapot |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |relative(s) = Toby's Brothers |affiliation = *North Western Railway *Toby's Branch Line *Ffarquhar Branch Line **Thomas **Percy **Daisy **Mavis **Henrietta **Victoria **Elsie *Steam Team |basis = GER class C53 |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-6-0T |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 20 mph |designer(s) = James Holden |builder(s) = GER Stratford Works |year_built = 30 June, 1914 |arrived_on_sodor = 1951 |number = *NWR 7 *BR 68221 *LNER 8221 *LNER 7127 *GER 127 |railway = *North Western Railway *Toby's Old Tramway *Great Eastern Railway *London and North Eastern Railway *British Railways |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Toby is a steam tram engine who works on Thomas' Branch Line with his coach Henrietta. Toby is wise and always willing to share his experience and knowledge with the other engines. He is careful with every job he undertakes, causing him to rarely have any accidents. In the Railway Series, Toby and Henrietta are accompanied by a coach called Victoria and a luggage van named Elsie. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Toby was built by James Holden at the Great Eastern Railway's Stratford Works in Stratford, London, England on 30th June, 1914. He originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers. Sometime between June 1939 and January 1948 Toby was chossen to be an attraction at a seaside village's Festival, and was repainted and polished for the event. However, after helping their branchline's engine, and seeing how smart he looked, the branchline was afraid that he would show them up, and didn't let him join in the Festival. After that he worked on an unnamed tramway in East Anglia. In 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' Branch Line after his tramway closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the Quarry Tramroad without sideplates or cowcatchers. At first, Toby was teased by James for his shabby paint. However, James stopped teasing him after he crashed into some tar wagons. Toby also got into a bit of trouble with a diesel shunter named Mavis, as she was unwilling to shunt trucks where they needed to be placed. After an accident, the two engines made up their quarrel and became good friends. When Mavis was sent to the works after her accident with a lorry, Toby did her work at the quarry, leaving Percy to do Toby's work as well as his own. Toby once came off the rails at a crossing when the earth was swollen over the rails and ended up on the road. Luckily, with the fireman guiding the driver, they managed to reverse Toby back on the rails. The Fat Controller, however, heard about it, but rather than being cross, he only joked with him and told him that he should leave the roads to what they were made for. By 2007, Toby was having trouble taking the workmen to the quarry as Henrietta did not have enough room in her to carry them all at once. Bertie usually helped, but one day, he was ill and Henrietta was so full that some workmen even had to ride on her balcony. As he went past a part of his line that went through a town, he stopped quickly when a car came out of a side street and nearly collided with him. To make matters worse, a policeman witnessed the workmen riding on Henrietta's balcony and after he made a report, an inspector spoke to the quarry manager, telling him that passengers were not allowed to ride on coach balconies. Luckily, Thomas managed to help Toby when he found an old and worn out coach named Victoria, who was used as a summer house for many years when she was taken out of service. Victoria was eventually restored and now works with Toby and Henrietta along their line. ''Thomas & Friends'' When the Horrid Lorries arrived on the Island, Toby found his work at the quarry being taken over by Lorry 2 and his work at the mill being taken over by Lorry 3. When the two lorries became damaged and sent back to the docks, Toby threw Lorry 2's remarks about usefulness back at him. After many weeks of rain, Toby inspected a dam for potential damage due to rising floodwaters along his branch line. While crossing the dam, Toby found that it was breaking and tried to return to safety, but the dam collapsed just as Toby was crossing a wooden bridge, which broke off and carried Toby toward a waterfall. Harold managed to drop one end of a rope to Toby and the other end to Percy, who pulled Toby to safety. Afterwards, a party was held for Toby and the Fat Controller praised Toby's bravery. When taking the Fat Controller and his grandchildren to the seaside, the Fat Controller decided to use Toby for an exploration in search of a castle, which they found as well as a mine. Toby was scared of the mine's spooky atmosphere (certain it was haunted) and stayed on guard at night during the restoration. Thomas told Toby about the Old Warrior Ghost, who was really a narrow gauge engine named Bertram. After this, the two engines became good friends and now take visitors to and from the castle and mine. Toby once took Sir Topham Hatt's family on vacation again, this time to a small river inlet. Toby has had several winter escapades. The thick fog concealed Thomas' crash site from Toby's view and the foghorn had been damaged from the landslide Thomas had crashed into. Luckily, Cyril the Fogman managed to place a detonator on the rails to warn Toby just in time. During the holidays, Toby was unable to clear the snowdrifts by himself, so he needed Thomas' help to deliver a Christmas tree to the festivities on his branch line. During one harsh winter, Toby had to rescue Farmer McColl's lambs that were trapped on a hillside. Toby was given a temporary three-chime whistle while his bell was being cleaned at the Steamworks. It helped with warning Thomas and Gordon that the tracks were blocked. He once was scared of Knapford Junction. He once ran out of coal while delivering scrap to Crocks Scrap Yard and after a few unsuccessful attempts at stopping passing engines to ask for some of their coal, Reg decided to lift Toby into the air so that the next engine would see him. Unfortunately, Thomas passed by and thought Reg was about to scrap Toby. After the story spread across the island, Emily took Henrietta to the scrapyard so that Toby could explain the truth. It was not long after Philip's arrival that Toby met him for the first time and was rather taken aback by the boxcab's talkative nature. Philip tried to talk Toby into racing with him, but the tram engine was reluctant, leading to Philip believing he Toby did not like him. However, after Toby told him that he simply prefers peace and quiet, the two became good friends after all. In the autumn, Toby became on edge when Percy told him and Thomas about a sound he heard under the watermill bridge and sent the trio into a panic when he reminded them that in a story, the little goat survived by going across the bridge first and telling the troll to eat his bigger brother. Luckily, the three soon discovered that the sound was only coming from a cow. After Toby took Henrietta to the Steamworks to get her seats refurbished, he was given a replacement carriage named Hannah. However, Toby did not like Hannah as she ordered him to go faster than what was safe and nearly made him derail. He soon became fed up and abandoned her on a siding, only for her to be picked up by James. However, Hannah broke away and crashed, so Toby took her to the Steamworks to be mended, where he learned that Hannah and Henrietta were really sisters. Toby reunited with Henrietta and began working with her once again. Temporarily, he took over Stephen's job while he was at the Steamworks, but was ridiculed by his passengers. He later changed their minds when he stopped the theft of King Godred's crown. ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' In the film, after Diesel 10 eavesdropped on Thomas and Percy talking about the buffers to the magic railroad, Toby told them to carry on taking the Mail Train while he followed him to the Smelters Yard. There, he distracted Diesel 10 by ringing his bell, which resulted in Diesel 10 demolishing the shed that he, Splatter and Dodge were in. Personality Toby is old, but wise, hardworking and knowledgeable enough about running branch lines to justify running Thomas' line with Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks until Thomas came back. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. While Toby is always ready to work hard without any fuss, he can be a bit temperamental sometimes, especially when young and inexperienced engines who are full of themselves make things difficult for him. However, work at the quarry line often soothes off his moods without any cause of grief to anyone, except of course his old faithful coach, Henrietta. From the eighth to sixteenth series, however, Toby had been portrayed as being nervous about the capabilities of his work and uncertain about being an old steam tram, believing that he is not a proper engine, only good enough as a museum piece and not really special at all. However, he enjoys listening to the birds in the birdhouse next to his shed and is friends with the pigs at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. From King of the Railway onwards, Toby has been portrayed with his original wiser and more jovial personality, as well as having more subtle shades of nervousness. He has also been shown to be placid and easy-going, enjoying the peace and quiet of the countryside along Thomas' branch line. Technical Details Basis Toby is based on the GER Class C53 0-6-0T Wisbech steam tram (reclassified as J70 by the LNER) built at Stratford Works. They were seen by the Reverend Wilbert and Christopher Awdry on a holiday at Yarmouth, hence Toby's origins. The J70 started their career on the Great Eastern Railway and were known as C53. They spent most of their career on the Wisbech and Upwell tramway pulling slow goods trains and, until 1927, passenger trains, though several were also assigned to the docks at Ipswich and Yarmouth. The first withdrawal came in 1942. Eventually, the sole survivor of this class was withdrawn from service and scrapped at Stratford Locomotive Works by 1955. They were replaced by BR Class 04s, Mavis' class. According to The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways and Sodor: Reading Between the Lines, Toby is BR no. 68221. This tram was built as GER no. 127 on 30th June 1914 as part of a batch of three at Stratford. Shortly after grouping on 1st January 1923, it became LNER no. 7127, this changing to no. 8221 under Edward Thompson's 1944 re-numbering scheme. Upon nationalisation on 1st January 1948, it became no. 68221. It was withdrawn on 31st May 1951 from Ipswich Shed and scrapped at Stratford shortly after. File:J70.jpg|Toby's basis Livery In the Railway Series, Toby was painted brown with black cowcatchers and side plates (which had the initials LNER painted on the sides in yellow) before working on his tramway, where he was repainted grey-brown with grey side plates and cowcatchers. After helping James from an accident, he was repainted chocolate-brown with olive frames and blue side plates. In the television series, Toby has always been brown with grey side plates and cowcatchers. His number is painted on his sides in yellow with red lining. Throughout the first to fifth series, Toby's wheels were painted red. They are currently painted black. In the Railway Series, he carries two plaques on the sides of his cab stating that he works on the North Western Railway, his number and the last time and place that he was rebuilt. In various books released by Publications International, the top side of his side plates are painted red, going along with his bufferbeams. Appearances Railway Series= * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Double Header and The Fat Controller's Engines * 'Duck and the Diesel Engine' - A Close Shave * 'Branch Line Engines' - Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy, Bulls Eyes and Percy's Predicament * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Stepney's Special , Train Stops Play and Bowled Out * 'Tramway Engines' - Ghost Train, Woolly Bear , Mavis and Toby's Tightrope * 'James and the Diesel Engines' - Crossed Lines * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, The Runaway and Drip Tank * 'Toby, Trucks and Trouble' - Mavis and the Lorry, Toby's Seaside Holiday, Bulstrode and Toby Takes the Road * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Scrambled Eggs * 'Thomas and the Great Railway Show' - Museum-Piece * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Snow Problem , Washout! , Toby's Megatrain and Thomas Comes Home * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Percy's Porridge , Cab Over Wheels and Wired-Up * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Golden Jubilee * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Overloaded, Eels on Wheels and Toby's Vintage Train * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Centenary * 'Thomas and the Evil Diesel' * 'Thomas and the Hurricane' }} |-| Television Series= , Duck Takes Charge , The Runaway , Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy, Percy's Predicament, Ghost Train, Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor , Donald's Duck, Henry's Forest, Mavis, Toby's Tightrope and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, Train Stops Play , Bulls Eyes, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens and Special Attraction * 'Series 5' - Horrid Lorry, Baa!, Toby and the Flood, Stepney Gets Lost, Toby's Discovery, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday and A Surprise for Percy * 'Series 6' - A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter , The Fogman, It's Only Snow, Scaredy Engines , Percy and the Haunted Mine , Jack Frost , Percy's Chocolate Crunch , Toby Had a Little Lamb and Thomas, Percy and the Squeak * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches , Percy Gets it Right , Edward's Brass Band , Toby's Windmill, Peace and Quiet , Harold and the Flying Horse and Not So Hasty Puddings * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - Thomas and the Moles * 'Series 8' - Percy's New Whistle , James Gets a New Coat , Thomas Saves the Day , Don't Tell Thomas , Gordon Takes Charge , Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon , You Can Do it, Toby!, Too Hot for Thomas and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting , Thomas and the Rainbow, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic , Thomas and the Toy Shop , Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best , Thomas and the Statue , Henry and the Flagpole, Emily Knows Best, Saving Edward and Keeping Up with James * 'Series 10' - Percy and the Funfair, The Green Controller, Toby's Afternoon Off, Toby's New Shed, Sticky Toffee Thomas and Thomas and the Colours * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller , Dream On, Gordon and the Engineer , Thomas and the Spaceship , Thomas and the Lighthouse, Hide and Peep , Toby's Triumph and Thomas in Trouble * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard , Henry Gets it Wrong , Heave Ho Thomas! , Toby's Special Surprise, Saved You! and Tram Trouble * 'Series 13' - The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Play Time , Time For a Story , Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Splish Splash Splosh and The Biggest Present of All * 'Series 14' - Pingy Pongy Pick Up , Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety , Diesel's Special Delivery , Being Percy, Thomas and the Snowman Party, O the Indignity , Jitters and Japes, Merry Misty Island and Henry's Magic Box * 'Series 15' - Toby and Bash, Edward the Hero , James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro , Let it Snow , Surprise, Surprise , Big Belle, Wonky Whistle , Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles , Express Coming Through , Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Flash Bang Wallop! , Thomas and the Rubbish Train , Thomas Toots the Crows , Bust My Buffers! , Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor , Salty's Surprise , Whiff's Wish , Welcome Stafford and The Christmas Tree Express * 'Series 17' - Gordon Runs Dry , The Lost Puff and The Missing Christmas Decorations * 'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward , Signals Crossed, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Spencer's VIP , Marion and the Dinosaurs and Samson at Your Service * 'Series 19' - The Truth About Toby, Den and Dart, Two Wheels Good , Diesel's Ghostly Christmas , Thomas the Babysitter, The Other Side of the Mountain and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Series 20' - Toby's New Friend, Ryan and Daisy, Letters to Santa, Love Me Tender, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks, Tit for Tat , Three Steam Engines Gruff and The Christmas Coffeepot * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day , P.A. Problems, Hasty Hannah, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, The Big Freeze and Emily in the Middle * 'Series 22' - School of Duck, Rosie is Red and Counting on Nia * 'Series 23' - Heart of Gold and The Other Big Engine Specials * '''1992' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 3 - Thomas' Anthem and I'm Thomas the Tank Engine * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Let's Have a Race, Toby, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover, The Island Song and Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 5 - Accidents Will Happen, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining, It's Great to be an Engine, The Snow Song, Donald's Duck, Sir Topham Hatt, Come for the Ride, Harold the Helicopter and Percy's Seaside Trip * Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Really Useful Engine * Series 6 - James the Really Splendid Engine, Little Engines, Winter Wonderland and Never, Never, Never Give Up * Series 7 - Five New Engines in the Shed and The Whistle Song * Series 8 - Sounds, A World Around You, Determination, Patience and Engine Roll Call * Calling All Engines! - Busy, Trying, Together and New Engine Roll Call * Series 9 - Buffer Up and Share, Day and Night, Party Time, Pride and Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * Series 10 - Doing it Right, Favourite Place, H is for Harold, There's Always Something New, Responsibility, Strength, Jingle Bells, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Engine Roll Call (Rock 'n' Roll version) * Series 11 - Engine Roll Call * The Great Discovery - There's a Job for Everyone, Where, oh Where is Thomas?, Engine Roll Call and Thomas, You're the Leader * Series 12 - Engine Roll Call * Hero of the Rails - Go, Go Thomas * Series 13 - Roll Along, Thomas, You're the Leader, Sounds, Determination and Engine Roll Call * Series 14 - All You Need, Sir Topham Hatt and Engine Roll Call * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Series 16 - Thomas and Percy and Go, Go Thomas * King of the Railway - Working Together Again, Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be a Great Day * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! * Tale of the Brave - Let's Be Brave * Series 18 - It's Christmas Time and The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Navigation, Never, Never, Never Give Up, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Island Song, The Whistle Song, Ode to Gordon, Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are For * The Adventure Begins - Troublesome Trucks * Series 19 - Spring is Here! and Engine Roll Call * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - We Make a Team Together * Series 20 - Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race - Be Who You Are, and Go Far * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right, Trying and Little Engines * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? and We're Friends * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call and All the Girls Around the World Learning Segments * Series 8 - Toby is Surprised to See..., How Does Thomas Get to the Timber Yards?, Guess the Engine - Henry, Toby and Thomas and Getting There * Calling All Engines! - Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? * Series 9 - Same Colour, Emily Respects, Which Route Should Thomas Take? , Getting Up Gordon's Hill, What Goes Where? , Who Respects Whom?, Who's Under the Coal Dust? - James and What Does Toby See? * Series 10 - Where is Henry's Coal?, Percy's Story, Old Route New Route , Toby's Favourite Place, Where is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? , What's Found Where?, Who's Under the Coal Dust? - Emily, Toby's New Shed, Over the Bridge and Dot to Dot - Toby * Unknown - Pulling Coaches and Who's Going Where? Videos * 2018 - Meet the New Steam Team * 2019 - Meet James and Meet Gordon }} |-| Other Media= , The Runaway , Cows, Ghost Train, Woolly Bear and Percy's Predicament * 1989 - Showing Off, Clearing Up, One Good Turn and A Surprise for Thomas * 1990 - Too Hot * 1993 - Roof Repairs! and Thomas and the Lamps * 1994 - Lucky Landing! * 1995 - The Engine Parade! * 1996 - Duck and the Deer! and Singing in the Rain! * 1997 - Clowning Around! * 1998 - Toby and the Stout Gentleman! * 1999 - Peter Sam * 2000 - A Shock for Mavis, Rude James, The Milk Train , Toby's Treat!, Henrietta's Holiday, A Special Story About Henrietta and Painting the Shed * 2001 - A Special Story About Toby and A Song for Caroline * 2002 - Toby to the Rescue! and Daisy and the Troublesome Trucks * 2003 - To the Harbour * 2004 - Toby and the Lambs, It's Only Snow!, Good as New , Toby's Troubles!, Henry's Forest, All Puffed Out, Henry's Forest, The Big Wheel, Thomas Gets It Right and Glider Rider * 2005 - Percy and the Magic Carpet , You Can Do it, Toby! and Daisy and the Bull * 2006 - No Trouble for Toby, First-class Carriage, Toby Feels Left Out, Emily Knows Best, Thomas and the Statue and Tunnel Trouble * 2007 - Toby's Afternoon Off, Rocky Ride, The Best Smile and A New Shed for Toby * 2008 - Toby's Triumph, Fearless Freddie and Funny Faces! * 2010 - The Best Present of All , Henry Gets It Wrong!, Misty Island Rescue , A Blooming Mess and Thomas and the Rainbow! * 2011 - Jitters and Japes, Tickled Pink , A Lion on Sodor and Toby's Treat * 2012 - Rescue Team, Tender Trouble , Edward's Big Rescue, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 645), Big Belle and Prize Guys * 2013 - Being Percy , Henrietta's Holiday, The Lost Puff, Toby to the Rescue and Christmas Tree Express * 2014 - Kite Flying , Emily Makes a Splash! and That's Snow Business * 2015 - Signals Crossed, Toby and Bash, Silent Puffing! , Marion and the Dinosaurs The Perfect Present and Henrietta's Holiday * 2016 - Toby and Bash and Tickled Pink! * 2017 - Den and Dart Toby also appeared in the magazine stories, Arthur and Emily, Diesel's Nasty Turn, Henry's Soaking!, Percy and the Trucks, Spotting Shapes, Stolen Apples, Taking Toby, The Big Ship, The Lost Parcel and The Poorly Engine!. Annual Stories * 1985 - Thomas and the Important Visitor , The Strawberry Special and Unhappy Landing * 1986 - Terence Takes a Bath and You Never Know * 1987 - Lost in the Snow and Percy's Passengers * 1988 - Responsibilities * 1989 - The Trouble with Sheep and Post Early for Christmas * 1990 - Thomas and the Cricketers and Hosepipes and Shunters * 1992 - Percy and the Vicar's Prizes * 1993 - Thomas and the Snow Block * 1995 - Thank You, Thomas and Toby * 1996 - Rings a Bell! and The Wrong Shirt * 1997 - We Wish You a Merry Christmas! * 1998 - Toby and the Mail Train * 1999 - Toby Saves the Day * 2000 - Slow Down, Thomas!, Thomas the Famous Engine and Star Engines * 2013 - The Biggest Present of All }} |-|Thomas Creator Collective= Audio Files Bells Whistles Trivia * Toby is Christopher Awdry's favourite engine. On a trip in Yarmouth, he and his father got to ride in the cab of a J70 tram, thanks to Wilbert's good friend, the late Reverend Charlie Rand. * In Thomas Comes Home, the illustrations of "Toby's Megatrain" show Toby with a face at the rear cab as well as the front cab. This is the only time in the Railway Series that Toby has been illustrated with two faces. * One of Toby's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios) and is currently wearing his worried face mask. Another was previously on display at Drayton Manor but the model was stolen from the display in early 2011 . * In Baa!, Toby revealed that his favourite station is Maithwaite. * In an interview with SiF, Andrew Brenner stated that Toby was one of his favourite characters, along with James, Bill and Ben. * His second-third series bell sound was heard after Ryan stops the pirate ship during the wide shot of Arlesburgh Harbour in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * He was confused for being electric by Bridget Hatt in the first series episode, Toby and the Stout Gentleman and for being a diesel boxcab by Philip in the twentieth series episode, Toby's New Friend. * Toby's screen used sleeping face mask is now owned by Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * According to an interview with Mike O'Donnell, Toby's theme was used as a demo for the Series' opening theme. * Even though he has six wheels, some merchandise of him has four. * In the arcade game "Magical Truck Adventures," two J70 tram engines were seen at the first level, each with a 7, bearing a strong resemblance to Toby. * Toby is one of only eleven characters to appear in every series of the television series and one of only eight to speak in each one. However, he has not appeared in every special. * He has the same number as the Railway Series book he first appeared in. He is the only engine to have this trait. * As Toby is based on the real life J70 No.68221, he is technically the first real engine to appear in the series. * He was the namesake of the Talyllyn Railway's inspection trolley, which later inspired Mark V. Quotes }} Merchandise References de:Toby es:Toby he:טובי hu:Toby ja:トビー pl:Tobik ru:Тоби zh:托比 Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tram engines Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Ffarquhar Quarry Company